


Very Secret Invasion

by BookofOdym



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oviposition, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: What happens to Hank when he gets kidnapped by the Skrulls.
Relationships: Hank Pym/A Lot of Skrulls, Hank Pym/Criti Noll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Very Secret Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I also had ideas for Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord, but the thing about posting to a kink meme is I should probably not fill my own prompts within a few days of posting.

There was something quite disconcerting about an alien staring through your containment cell's clear forcefield at you, especially when it wasn’t anywhere close to either of your assigned feeding times, and Hank had a feeling that it couldn’t have been because of anything good. 

Still, a lifetime of academics had instilled a certain sense of politeness in him, so he was going to attempt to be polite for now, no matter what happened, or how... disturbing it was, he didn’t know if they’d kill him the second he acted up. “Oh,” he said, standing up, “did your Captain agree to let me speak with the Avengers?” He didn’t add a ‘finally,’ Hank had no idea how long it had been, he’d lost count of the hours-long ago, and it wasn’t like he had a window to look out of, but he’d spent what must have been days asking any alien who came through to let him speak to his team. 

The Skrulls were unlikely to get any form of ransom out of his team, and Hank felt like Tony at least was likely to demand that they were the ones to pay the Avengers to take him back, but there was no sense in saying that now, not when he might have a chance at freedom. 

But the alien just leered at him, Hank wasn’t sure if its silence meant that it couldn’t understand him, or if it just saw no reason that it should be replying to him. Typical, they’d let him stew here for days, without even telling him why he was here, and even now they were keeping quiet about the whole thing. It was enough to make you long for the days of villainous monologues. A small part of Hank’s mind was telling him that they must have replaced him with a Skrull and that they were keeping him alive to mock him, but he pushed that idea to the back of his mind for now. 

That was when the familiar sound of the door sliding open came again, odd how it sounded so much like Star Trek, and the Captain came striding into the cell block... brig... Hank wasn’t really sure which one it was. 

The Skrull in front of him turned to face the man. “The egg slut is ready,” it said, in perfectly good English. Well, maybe not perfectly good, because Hank had precisely no idea what the term in the middle could mean. Maybe it was a common phrase in the Skrull language that couldn’t be properly translated into English. Hopefully, it just meant something like “genius scientist.” 

But then the Skrull Captain smirked at him, and any hope of that went out the window. Some part of Hank’s brain supplied the fact that Skrulls were... oviparous, helpfully. But that added the further question of how he could even be involved in that process, he’d naturally assume through help with childbirth, but... they’d said slut... so... 

“Your species reproduces through parthenogenesis.” He said out loud, and the two aliens’ smirks only grew, so apparently, the species could lay their eggs inside a host for incubation. 

No, there was no way they could possibly be thinking about doing that with him. They couldn’t be. Politically it would be a disaster. The Fantastic Four and the Avengers- The Avengers would- 

The Avengers wouldn’t give a shit. He would return to Earth stuffed full of eggs, and no one would even notice anything was wrong until the day they slid out of him, and even then, he would be the one in trouble. It would ruin Jarvis’ nice carpet. 

Handcuffs were clicked around his wrists, and he realized too late that the Skrull Captain had entered the room with him. Hank could have used the opportunity to escape, but he’d been off in his own head somewhere, and now he was even more trapped than before. 

He was lead out of the cell and down a featureless hallway, the two aliens walking ahead of him in silence. As they walked, Hank took note of all of the turns they took, not that he thought they would be walking past anywhere useful for an escape attempt, he just wanted to know how to not end up back where they were going when he did attempt it. 

The room they led him too was bare, just a featureless square of grey walls, without even a window that would allow him to see the stars, he hadn’t seen any windows at all, the entire time they had been walking. It was strange. In the center of the room stood a bare metal cot that looked like it would give you tetanus if you moved wrong. About a dozen or so Skrulls were milling around, perhaps looking forward to a show, or perhaps hoping to get involved. Hank sincerely hoped that it was the former because he really didn’t think his body would be able to take that many eggs, at least not at this size. 

His last hope, really, had been the sliver of a chance that Skrulls and humans were just different enough that they would feel no physical attraction to him, that they wouldn’t be able to get it up, and would send him back to his cell until all this was over. But then the Captain reached over, pulled him into his lap, and squeezed his crotch through his costume (Yellowjacket today). 

Hank cursed himself as he began to harden under the rough treatment, it had always been a little bit of a kink, caused by just how many of the villains he’d fought had been handsy Russian generals. Really, the only way his body could have reacted any faster would have been if the Skrull growled ‘suka’ in his ear while doing so. 

The Skrull laughed. “You can tell that the human heroes are all gagging for it. Their costumes wouldn’t show off quite so much if they weren’t, and they’re all so easy to tear.” As if to prove a point, he took the opportunity to rip a hole in the seat of Hank’s pants, bearing both his cock (he needed to wear a jock under his suit, he reminded himself) and his ass, to the gaze of all the aliens surrounding them. 

“Is it true that the males get sluttier as they get older?” One of them asked. 

No, Hank wanted to say, where the Hell did you even hear something like that? But a green hand was clamped over his mouth. 

“Guessed we picked the right one to test that theory out with,” the Captain mused, spreading the scientist’s legs apart with his thigh. 

The alien’s costume split apart as if by magic (although it was most likely some advanced telepathic biotechnology) and a giant cock... ovipositor... no, he’d been right the first time. Just by the obscenity of the length alone, it had earned a crass name like ‘cock’... sprang out. It was about the size and length of his arm, fucking Hell. 

“No,” Hank said, adamantly “no, no, no. It’s not going to fit, you don’t even have any fucking lube.” 

No response, although the Skrull did begin to slowly jerk himself off, right between his legs. He dragged his hand upwards, and Hank found his eyes locked on that hand as it slowly ran upwards and downwards (no, he told his brain, not erotic, not even mildly sexy) and purplish fluid began to leak from the cock. The Skrull Captain gathered it up with his fingers and began to push the entire mess up into Hank’s asshole. His ass made obscene squelching noises at him as the alien fucked him with his fingers. 

“Is that enough, my liege?” The alien asked him, sarcastically. “Does our honored guest have any more requests?” 

Unfortunately, that was the moment that the alien’s fingers found his prostate, so the only noise that Hank could make in response was a pained groan. There was a murmuring of interest from the surrounding Skrulls, and the Captain kept circling that spot with his fingers until Hank was drooling, his cock leaking all over his stomach. 

Then the fingers were gone, replaced with the thick head of the Captain’s cock pressing up against his hole, it was still too big, and Hank still didn’t think he could take it. But the alien ignored his much less lucid protests as it began to push inside. 

It kept leaking more and more fluid as it pushed further and further into him, and Hank’s mind became fuzzier and fuzzier as time went on, and his ass just became more and more relaxed, until the cock was fully seated inside him. The fluid must have been some kind of aphrodisiac because Hank was too blissed out to say anything even if he wanted to. 

That was when the alien started to move, fucking up into the tight channel that encased him. “Looks like no one’s had him in a while,” he mused, and he was right, Hank wasn’t... straight, exactly, but intimate relationships were frankly terrifying to him, friendships were too, and in the end, he just stopped bothering, the only thing he needed was science. However, it did mean that his ass had probably returned to virginal tightness in the last few years, which the alien was currently enjoying a lot judging by his grunts. 

Then, suddenly, the Skrull stilled completely, and the cock inside him began to expand, his already stretched hole forced even wider as the first object traveled slowly through the alien’s phallus. 

Hank’s stomach began to distend outward as one egg after another poured out into him, and the only noise he could make was groans of pleasure. It hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. Semen shot out of his cock at a higher velocity than it ever had before, covering his face with his own cum. 

Eventually, though, the eggs stopped coming, the Captain stood up, laying him back down on the bed much less gently than he could have, and a second Skrull stepped forward. 

* * *

Hank could feel something leaking from inside him, and he could hear a squelching noise every single time he attempted to move. Not that he was going to be attempting to move anytime soon, it hurt, and he could see the eggs shifting beneath the skin of his stomach. 

Some of the Skrulls, the ones that hadn’t managed to get a go before his guts had been filled with eggs, looked disappointed. But frankly, sucks to be them, he wasn’t about to be voicing any sympathy about that. 

Really, the only way this situation could become any worse was if Hank himself walked in. Well, obviously not himself, the Skrull wearing his face, at this point, with all the aphrodisiac slick that had just been unloaded into his ass, it was about the only thing that could bring him back to clarity. It was wearing his clothes, the one sweater he really liked that looked like it had been in an explosion in a dye factory. Jan had always hated it, and it looked like she was going to get her wish, if he ever got back to Earth, it was going straight in the incinerator. 

“Commander Noll!” The Captain said, rushing to attention, it was clear that whatever his replacement was doing here, he hadn’t been expected. “What are you doing here?” 

“Are the soldiers enjoying my offering?” Hank’s voice asked, and the blond cringed at the sound of it, it didn’t sound right, he wanted to charge across the room, and attack the imposter, but he couldn’t even make his body move. 

“They were, but unfortunately, there isn’t enough space. There’s only one usable hole, so only about half the men got to have a go.” 

“Hmmmm,” Hank’s doppelganger mused, “that is a bit of a pickle isn’t it. Tell you what, during my research, I’ve heard tell of human males having something of a... forbidden hole, as it were.” 

What the fuck did that mean? He couldn’t mean the mouth, because that would inevitably result in either the death of the carrier or worse, the eggs landing directly in the stomach where they would be dissolved. Other orifices were the eyes, nose, and ears, although all of those were too small to be... 

Hank suddenly felt a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“Of course,” his replacement continued, “it’s too small to be of use generally, but luckily, here you have one of the rare examples of a Pym Particle Mutate.” He was suddenly a lot closer, the Skrull moved a lot faster than Hank could ever hope to, and he could do nothing to stop the alien pressing the button on his belt that induced growth. 

Hank’s body ballooned outward, reaching his first limit of 25 feet, and by some miracle, the ship wasn’t immediately destabilized. Not that the alien that looked like him cared; no, he was rubbing small circles around the head of Yellowjacket’s cock. 

Possibly too late, Hank realized exactly what the forbidden hole was, right as the doppelganger released his own erection. 

“Now,” Hank’s face smiled at the surrounding Skrulls, “this is called the urethra. Ordinarily, it’s use is to expel waste liquids from the body, but today we’ll use it for a very different purpose.” 

He pressed the tip of his cock up against the giant, inhumanly proportioned cock, which was just big enough to allow him to slip in. Hank watched in horror as his own dick swelled, almost doubling in size in order to take the impossible intrusion. This couldn’t be happening, things- things just didn’t go up there. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he tried to struggle. 

“Watch very closely,” the alien said, as the blond tried in vain to squirm away from him, but the alien only gripped his penis tightly, and began to thrust into him, much harder than Hank had been expecting. “Watch as the egg slut turns into a quivering ball of pleasure.” 

It felt weird, but it... definitely didn’t feel bad, something up there just gave the sensation of feeling full, and maybe a little bit overstretched. The slight pain gave way to pleasure quite quickly. Hank absolutely hated it. No matter how much he didn’t want the aliens to do something to him, it seemed like his body loved everything they did. Maybe he really was a slut. 

Slurping noises came from his cock, as his body lost total control and attempted to piss. It didn’t stop Commander Noll, who seemed to enjoy fucking down into the warm liquid. “Dirty, dirty boy,” he hissed, “you’re gonna have to be punished for this.” 

Suddenly, he stilled, and Hank felt a river of what was... probably genetically his own cum, shoot down into him, he groaned at the feeling, he felt dirty and used, and like if he ever looked Captain America in the eyes again, Steve would instantly know and would judge him. The look Commander Noll gave him, smug and knowing, just confirmed it. 

Then he tried to pull out, an endeavor greatly slowed down by the fact that Hank’s own urethra was clamping down, making things too tight for him to escape. “See,” Noll addressed the surrounding Skrulls, “he fucking loves it.” Then, with a yank, he pulled all of the way out, and a mess of piss and semen (and possibly some blood) splattered over the floor. 

As the Skrulls who hadn’t yet fucked him advanced, the commander turned towards the Captain. “No one’s even noticed the switch, I’m good to play them against each other.”


End file.
